A variety of toy games have a game board and a plurality of individual game pieces including dice and several markers for playing the game. The game board, dice, and markers are typically enclosed for storage and transportation in a box-like container.
To promote play, a game should be easily transported and allow quick and easy set up of the game board and game pieces. Most board games are relatively large and, therefore, do not readily lend themselves to travel. Moreover, and primarily because of their size, such board games are usually stored in out-of-the way places and are not readily accessible to children or others interested in playing the game.
Another known problem with board games is that the game pieces, because of their individuality and relatively small size, easily become separated from the game and are often lost. Without dice or the appropriate number of markers, some games cannot be properly played. As such, the game remains uselessly stored away or disposed of by the parents.